mecawikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Eliica
thumb|300px|Eliica, O Carro Elétrico de Hiroshi Shimizu thumb|right|300px|Eliica apresentado na Intex Osaka O Eliica (ou 'E'lectric 'Li'thium-'I'''on '''Ca'r) é um protótipo de automóvel movido a baterias elétricas, é um carro conceito projetado por uma equipe da Universidade de Keio em Tokyo, liderada pelo professor Hiroshi Shimizu. O carro que mede 5.1 metros (16.7 pés) e funciona com bateria de íon lítio, acelera de 0-100 km/h (60 mph) em quatro segundos. Em 2004, o Eliica alcançou uma velocidade de 370 km/h (230 mph) na pista da alta velocidade de Nardo na Itália. O objetivo da equipe é ultrapassar 400 km/h (250 mph), quebrando o recorde dos veículos de rua legais movidos à gasolina . O Eliica pesa 2400 quilogramas (5291 libras), tem assentos para motorista e três passageiros. O carro tem quatro portas e um design futurista, projetado em forma aerodinâmica que foi testado em um túnel de vento. As portas dianteiras abrem para a frente e as portas traseiras abrem ascendente como as asas. O Eliica é muito eficiente, pois consome apenas 1/3 da energia que um veículo à gasolina consumiria para executar o mesmo desempenho. Dentro do chassi do carro contem 4 trilhas com 80 baterias. As baterias requerem atualmente aproximadamente 10 horas para recarregar de vazio à carga cheia, e podem ser facilmente carregadas na rede de energia residencial. O carro tem oito rodas permitindo ficar mais perto do solo para melhor tração. Cada uma das rodas tem um motor elétrico de 60 quilowatts (80 cavalo-força), dando a uns 480 quilowatts (640 cavalo-força). As oito rodas dão melhor aderência em todos os tipos de superfície de estrada. A direção é feita pelas quatro rodas dianteiras . Por usar motores elétricos, o Eliica pode tem uma aceleração livre de trancos por troca de marchas, que chega a aproximadamente 0.8 g (Física). Cada roda contem um freio a disco e também um freio que emprega um sistema regenerativo que recupera a energia da frenagem para as baterias. Existem atualmente (até 2005) duas versões do Eliica: um modelo de Velocidade e um modelo de Aceleração. O modelo de Velocidade é feito para quebrar os recordes de velocidade do carros a gasolina e tem uma velocidade superior de 370 km/h (230 mph), com uma autonomia de 200 quilômetros (125 milhas). O modelo de Aceleração é feito para as ruas e tem uma velocidade maxima de 190 km/h (120 mph) com uma autonomia de 320 quilômetros (200 milhas). O custo estimado para a fabricação estava em torno de US$320,000. Uma vez que a equipe recebe um patrocínio incorporado, planeja produzir pelo menos 200 unidades. Até à data de 2007, o preço estimado era ¥30,000,000, ou aproximadamente US$255.000 . No dia 19 de Dezembro de 2005, o primeiro ministro do Japão Junichiro Koizumi testou este veículo em um passeio de 10 minutos no Parlamento. Em 2006, o carro foi testado por Shintaro Ishihara, governador da cidade de Tokyo, e também pelo príncipe de coroa Naruhito. Ligações externas *Official site (currently Japanese) *Official Eliica Blog (currently Japanese) *Keio University *Artigo da Conpet em Português *Noticia da Carsale em Português *Drive.com.au story *Article with English translation of specs *autoexpress.co.uk: Eliica eight-wheeler new images *http://www.electrifyingtimes.com/kaz.html *http://www.popsci.com/popsci/auto/article/0,12543,463605,00.html Broken, see following for a copy *http://www.asahi-net.or.jp/~mr5t-okb/story-e.html *Documento da UNICAMP sobre Veículos Elétricos *Veículos elétricos no Brasil *Conheça o Astrolab *Conheça o Eclectic *Conheça o Bolloré BlueCar *Conheça o Volt E-Flex * Documentario "Eliica - O Super Carro Elétrico" sobre o processo de construção do veículo no Google em Português * Test Drive do Eliica e uma competição entre ele e um Porshe * Daily Planet video Category:Mecânica From Meca-Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From Meca-Wiki, a Wikia wiki.